<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No by BrutallyRomantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669371">No</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutallyRomantic/pseuds/BrutallyRomantic'>BrutallyRomantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutallyRomantic/pseuds/BrutallyRomantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'"Oh good. It's Liv." Flat tone, flat eyes. But the shift of her hands on the old bat, the intake of breath, Dr. Olivia Octavius knew this language.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Octavius/May Parker (Spider-Man)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No didn't always mean no. Sometimes it was just easier to deny than to admit. And the language they'd created, the subtle and not-so-subtle ways they'd formed to communicate when somehow the words to say what they wanted just didn't exist, it never really faded. </p><p><em>"Oh good. It's Liv." </em>Flat tone, flat eyes. But the shift of her hands on the old bat, the intake of breath, Dr. Olivia Octavius knew this language.</p><p>Yes. <em>Good</em>. This word was truth, no matter the tone. The first words between them since May had decided that, after so long, no really meant no.</p><p><em>Oh</em>, how Olivia wanted to make her swallow those words. But the many-limbed scientist was needed elsewhere, May would just have to wait. </p><p>Then Olivia was flattened by a truck. Or, well, not exactly <em>flattened</em>, but it certainly didn't feel nice. And, despite the slightly improved healing rate she'd managed to nurture in her own cells through a feat of genetic editing around the same time as she wired her extra limbs into her spinal cord, it took some time to recover. </p><p>This time, she knocked, noting that the house had been repaired for the most part. Olivia could pick out the places where new paint had been applied, new shingles tacked to the roof, and it looked like May had chosen a bay window to replace the regular one that had been smashed out with a large chunk of wall.</p><p>Hm, maybe May should be thanking Olivia for the chance to remodel. </p><p>"Oh. It's you." Again that flat voice as May looked at Olivia, standing firmly in the doorway. The scientist put on a calm smile more genuine than she'd expected to be capable of in this moment. </p><p>"Hi, May. Mind if I come in?" Manners. Not always Olivia's first choice, but useful on occasion. May didn't move, but her expression twisted. </p><p>"You've got to be kidding me." May let out an astonished laugh. "Since when do <em>you</em> not just break in?" Even in college, Olivia had a tendency to just enter any room she cared to, whether it was locked or no. This had made for more than a few awkward situations that May would usually get her out of. To her dismay. </p><p>Olivia shrugged and stepped closer to May, entering her personal space in the expectation that she would move. Manners were boring her already. </p><p>But May didn't move. Instead, she stood firm even as Olivia pressed up against her. A grin flickered on Olivia's face, "So you want to do this out here then? Still such an exhibitionist." May puffed out an indignant breath and relented, stepping back so Olivia could enter the refurnished living room. </p><p>The scientist made note of the fact that May locked the front door behind her. </p><p>"So what do you want now, Olivia? Gonna bust out my wall again?" </p><p>Olivia was walking along said wall, picking out all the little swipe marks that advertised where new drywall was set and subsequently painted. She shrugged again, "That was an accident." </p><p>"Yeah, sure." May scoffed. "Just like trying to kill a bunch of kids." </p><p>"Those <em>kids</em> were in my way", Olivia said coldly. "Besides, I don't see them around right now." She turned, looking at May with a smile that spoke of hunger. "You're all alone." </p><p>It had been years, not enough in May's opinion, but her body remembered what that particular smile led to. </p><p>"No", May said, tone flat once more. Olivia's smile didn't waver, she took a few steps closer to May. It was just her, no additions yet. But they were waiting to emerge, May knew. Could see it. Olivia's stance had shifted in that way that said she was bracing for it. May repeated herself, but didn't take a step back, "No." Olivia enjoyed the chase, the battle. Any hint at weakness or fear and May was as good as conquered. </p><p>"I'm not sure you <em>mean</em> that, May", came the sing-songed response. May swallowed, Olivia was closer. Maybe an arm's length of space remained between them, and May was aware that this only meant human arms, she'd been in the reach of Olivia's other arms since the moment she'd opened the front door. </p><p>May was silent, staring Olivia down. "No", she said again, but this time she wasn't certain what exactly it was response to. Olivia's presence? Her sly smile? The knowing eyes? Her own denial? </p><p>A human hand reached her first, taking May's and lifting it to Olivia's lips. So gentile. Olivia hadn't forgotten May's aversion to the extra limbs being the first to touch her. Cheeks colouring in what could be a blush of anger, May still didn't pull away. </p><p>"Is it so hard to believe that I wanted to check up on you?" Olivia said, placing another kiss in the inside of May's wrist. "I do have a heart, you know." </p><p>May yanked her hand away, but her body was already warm.<em> Damn it, Liv. </em></p><p>"I don't care what you want", May spat, holding her <em>assaulted</em> wrist. Olivia scowled briefly, then returned to smiling with a tilt of her head. </p><p>"Alright then, why don't we focus on what <em>you</em> want?" May felt her body pulse in response. <em>No</em>. She refused to acknowledge this. </p><p>"What I <em>want</em> is for you to get out of my house." May stepped back, Olivia stepped forward. The game was beginning and both women knew it.</p><p>"Are you <em>sure</em>?" Olivia asked coyly, stepping forward again, forcing May to take a step back. "Because I can think of a number of things you've wanted before, and none of them involve me leaving." Another step, forward and backward. May sensed a wall approaching.</p><p>"I'm sure", May asserted, the next step backwards ending with the wall she felt coming. Olivia's own arms lifted to trap her between them. </p><p>"Tell me again", Olivia demanded, her voice dropping. May froze, searching Olivia's expression for any hint that she might be only toying with her. As per usual, there was none. </p><p>"No", May repeated, her own voice covering the sound of metal on cloth. "No, Liv." </p><p>But Olivia wasn't listening. Her mouth on May's interrupted the protest, smothered it out of existence. It was fire and ice and elements not yet discovered. </p><p>Olivia pulled back abruptly, her extra limbs hovered at the edges of May's peripheral vision. Eyes wide and wild with a want only just barely under her control, Olivia murmured, "Tell me again, May. Tell me no."</p><p>May paused, her thought process was jolted and resetting. She swallowed again and repeated, "No." But no longer was she quite as convincing. Breathing deeply to keep from panting, she was nonetheless shaky. Olivia's eyes darted from May's down to her mouth and up again. In a voice evident of desire, she asked, "Do you mean it?"</p><p>Lying to Liv had never been something May was capable of, the other woman was a scientist after all. She took notice of all those small details that screamed 'LIES'. May closed her eyes, "No."</p><p>In a flash, Olivia's mouth was crashing onto hers again as if it had never left. Hands, human hands, were already under her shirt and lifting it over her head with the barest break of the kiss possible. May felt something harder than flesh at her waist, then it was gone with her pants. </p><p>Before she knew it, she was nude and pressed against the wall. With eyes still closed, she whimpered. It was happening again. She'd promised last time would be the last, but here she was. </p><p>When Olivia's hands drifted lower, May's eyes snapped open. Automatically she moved to keep the other woman from going too quickly, but as every other time, it was all for nothing. Some part of her felt the resistance was all a show, a way that she could deny <em>wanting</em> to sleep with the ex who was now a super-villain. </p><p>At least, that's the only way she had to explain why it increased her arousal tenfold to feel cool polymer grasp both of her wrists and lift them above her head.</p><p>"Liv!" May gasped out as lithe fingers found the perfect spot between her legs, the gentle touch in perfect contrast with the firmer mouth descending on her chest. She felt the grin against her breast, ever moving hands drawing her higher. </p><p>Crying out faster than she'd been able to manage herself in recent days, May went slack as her attacker fell still. </p><p>"Are you happy now?" May asked her, more breathless than she'd like. Olivia's touch shifted, sliding up familiar curves to rest just above her stomach. A soft mouth pressed to her cheek, but the voice that followed was anything but gentle.</p><p>"I'm far from done with you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>